Previously, various efforts have been made to exclude the rays of the sun from the windshields of vehicles not in use to maintain a reduced temperature upon the inside of the vehicle. Various means have been provided for anchoring the sunshield over and against the windshield.
Previously, the difficulty has been in providing a windshield protector which is sufficient to cover the windshield area when opened to conform to the windshield and which can be folded when not in use, but which in the use position is provided with additional means, including parts of the vehicle by which the sunshield is held in place such as with the sun visors, with the rearview mirror or with other clips, panels, folds or the like.